


The Birthday

by yuletide_archivist



Category: TaleSpin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Angela</p><p>Shere Khan is the Chairman of a multi million company. However, when he is not spending the most of his hours on his work, what happens? A short story about how alone a powerful figure head can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Its not a very long story, but for what little plot and small character devolpment it has, I'm proud. Its been a long time since I wrote a story, let alone a fan fiction. It was a challenge, because not only had I not seen Tail Spin in a few years (though I do snag a occasional episode or two on tv), there was no way I could have remembered how Shere Khan was. So, this is more fanon then it probably is canon, but, whatever.  
> Najah is based loosely on Rajah, from Aladdin; but I couldn't remember if Rajah was male, or female, so I didn't want to take the chance of naming her Rajah (Since I found that it was a MALE name when I researched it.), so there you go. Najah is just a tiger secertary who Shere Khan obviously is attracted to cause she's probably very good looking.  
> Hope you enjoy it, and its not as confusing as I think it sounds.
> 
> Written for Shusu

 

 

"Mister Khan?" a voice piped. Again, the sectary repeated herself, "Mister Khan."

The tiger's eyelids suddenly pulled open, and he looked up from his desk. Shere Khan's mind was else where that day, and all of the sudden, the paper work that seemed to pile on his desk did not matter. He cleared his throat, as if to demand to know what she desired from him.

It was not her fault that he was such in a fowl mood; as she froze, stammering her reply, his eyes focused somewhere else. It was not in Shere's nature to disrespect the opposite sex, however, he had felt something deep inside him creeping out. He stretched his lower jaw out, clenching his teeth together in thought.

She trembled, feeling her eyes on him. She had been stuttering the whole time he had watched her, and his face looked, as usual, quite unreadable. She bowed quickly, her black hair flowing down her shoulders. "I'm sorry, M-mister Khan!" she shouted in defeat.

"Quite all right, dear." He said, a hand up to silence her. "...What is it that you wanted?"

"There is a client on the phone, wanting to know your availability-"

"Then what do you need me for?" he said, raising an eye. "You are the one who is charge of-"

"He wants you tomorrow, but..."

"But?"

"Tomorrow is your birthday."

The tiger's yellow eyes widened for a millisecond. Had he really forgotten? He suddenly flipped open a planner, browsing. The young cat had been right. There it was, in plain blue ink. Birthday.

"I had no idea," she continued, "If you were taking meetings tomorrow."

The man went silent, leaning on his desk, calculating. His birthday was the only real day he would take off the entire year; holidays, and Sundays, when others were at home with family, he stayed in his office, working. It was the only life he knew. A slave to his own career, he had just one day to celebrate that he was still alive to do it.

Without emotion, he suddenly replied, "Tell him that we will meet over lunch."

She tilted her head for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, sir."

"..." he studied her, his eyes creasing in thought as he stared. "...What is it?"

She had already turned to leave, but upon being questioned, she turned. "Mister Khan?"

"You look confused." The big cat murmured. He got up, his tall body forming a long, black shadow from where he stood, blocking the sunlight to her body.

"I was thinking."

"Of course you were, dear. But about what is the question." She rubbed her arm, looking down. She began to speak, when he suddenly said, "Look at me when you address me."

"Yes, sir." Her head rose, eyes meeting his. "I was thinking about how sad it is. That even on your birthday, you work."

"Ah," was his only reply. When she did not move from her place, he waved a hand. "You're dismissed."

Once she was gone, Shere looked down at the paper work that had accumulated on his desk through out the day. Suddenly, he let out a short huff of a sigh, plopping down onto the leather seat, and grabbed for the first paper, eyes scanning the text. His mind, however, floated about, in a sea of thoughts.

It felt as if, while he flipped a page, that he had lost the little bit of free time he had ever given himself. The thought of being lonely had begun to pass the tiger's mind more often then usual, but it was often dismissed. Now, as he put the paper down to look up at his exotic plants, he concluded that he was very isolated.

"I am, rather lonesome, aren't I?" he said to one of the plants. He frowned when it did not reply. "No need to mock yourself, Shere..."

Naturally, his kind was solitary. Most male cats were, and it had only been through the culture of others that he could even fathom the idea of marriage. Perhaps the thought of letting another into the life he lead was not appealing. Truly, it was not; he was distant from others, and a wife would only be equally lonely, without him by his side. How could he push that upon a woman?

He let out a frustrated sigh, looking back to his papers. He could not be contemplating about something he had no control over, after all! He had things to do, people to see, a business to run...

Shere went back to his work, forcing himself to push all other thoughts to the back of his head, where they would sit ready to slip back in the open when he least expected them.  
Shere Khan rubbed his eyes, leaning on his chair. The hours had passed by so quickly and surely everyone but him had gone home. He relaxed, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breathe in. Meditating, the large cat hardly heard the door open.

But when it shut, he looked over to the entrance of his office, only to find the small, hour glass secretary at his door. His expression did not falter, however, by the sound of his tone, one could tell his frustration.

"Najah," he said, rising up from the chair. "What are you-"

"I brought you coffee." she said, with a warm smile. "I thought you would need it. ...And the company."

"Company, Najah?"

"But of course." she came over, putting a tray down. Not only was there a warm cup of coffee, but another mug, as well as a small cupcake.

Shere was obviously confused. He studied the contents, and then her. "...What is this?"

"You just looked... so lonely." she said, a sad smile on her face as she adjusted one of the mugs. "I want  
ed you to celebrate with a friend."

The tiger relaxed, and then, sat down. Without warning, he flashed a smile, "Thank you, Najah. Please, sit."

And so, both cats plopped down into the luxury leather seats, their eyes focused on the coffee, and treats before them. Only a few words were spoken that night, but he made it very clear, as he gazed into his eyes... that he was very thankful for the replacement of his old secretary.

 


End file.
